


Make Your Mark On Me

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Soulmate AU based off this prompt: imagine if anything you write on your skin with pen/marker/whatever it will show up on your soul mates skin as well.





	Make Your Mark On Me

Blaine Anderson was having a perfectly normal day. He was currently sitting in Mr. Monroe's college algebra, which unfortunately was in the part of the school that had no windows and was stifling hot. So everybody is given permission to ditch their blazers on the backs of their chairs and to roll up the sleeves of their undershirts. If he hadn't been in that class, he probably would have missed it.

 

About halfway into Mr. Monroe's current lecture about hyperbolas, which honestly everybody knew about from regular algebra, he notices it. On his left arm, little black squiggles begin making their appearance. At first, Blaine doesn't pay attention to it, he's more focused on the fact that he should be paying attention to this lecture, even if he already knows what a reflection over the x-axis looks like. But when those squiggles start to shape their way into a purposeful design, he glances at it again.

 

Everybody knows that whatever you mark on your skin will show up on your soulmate's arm too. Blaine had originally tried to write messages to his soul mate when he was little, trying to get information about him. But when the messages faded away unanswered, Blaine stopped long ago. And it seems like his soulmate probably forgot all about this in a momentary mental lapse. But Blaine honestly doesn't have the heart to ask his soulmate to stop, even as he finishes his current design and moves onto making what would have been a generic flower, if it wasn't so damn perfect.

 

_Is he an artist or something?_ Blaine wonders. He doesn't say anything as the day drones on, and the designs fade away as his soulmate obviously washes the ink off his skin. Blaine looks down at his now bare arm, and wonders if he should say anything back. But Wes is calling him out for zoning out in Warbler practice and with a blush, Blaine looks away from his arm and manages to avoid a gavel flung at his head. This time.

 

The next morning, Blaine has almost completely forgotten about his artistic soulmate, to the point where he enters the still hot room of Mr. Monroe expecting yesterday to have been a one-off. And when the first half of the period passes without any marks on his skin, Blaine thinks he's correct. And then he notices those little marks appear again, this time in blue ink. Blaine lets himself smile as he watches the design spread across his left forearm. Again, he doesn't say anything to his soulmate, worried if he said something, he would stop.

 

And that's how it begins. It's not everyday that Blaine gets a temporary tattoo by his artistic soulmate, but about once a week, always during the time he is in Mr. Monroe's class, he would look down at his arm and see his soulmate drawing something. Most of the time, they are just little designs. Blaine likes the flowers the most, and it seems his soulmate is best at drawing roses. It's on one particular day, when the rose his soulmate drew was more amazing that normal, Blaine grabs the pen and writes in his barely legible script. _My favorite! Best one yet!_

 

The current lines that we're being marked underneath stop, and Blaine watches his arm intensely. Completely ignoring the lesson, Blaine stares at his arm as words slowly appear.

 

_Have you been seeing these the entire time?_ His soulmate finally writes. Blaine smiles as he sees the artistic handwriting appear. Of course his handwriting would be just as perfect, Blaine thinks to himself.

 

_Yes..._ Blaine writes hesitantly, worried that admitting this would cause his soulmate to get embarrassed and stop drawing. He's started to look forward to this time, where Blaine can almost always count on designs and little artwork sprouting up and down his left arm.

 

_Why didn't you say anything? I promise I'll stop._ Blaine quickly starts scratching his own message, unwilling to lose this little joy in an otherwise boring class.

 

_Don't! I like it. You're really good and I love them._ Blaine glances up at his teacher when he stops talking, watching as he starts handing out the worksheet that is to be turned in for homework. _Crap. I wasn't paying attention to the lecture at all,_ Blaine thinks. But his soulmate stopped responding and goes back to drawing the flower that sparked this entire conversation and Blaine just doesn't have it in him to care.

 

It continues again, this time Blaine makes sure that he tells his soulmate when he likes a particular doodle. They let themselves have little conversations, but it's mostly Kurt drawing. Blaine smiles as he remembers that conversation of him begging for his soulmate's name, until he finally wrote it in that perfect handwriting of his. They haven't exchanged very many personal details, next to none besides each other's names and age. Turns out Kurt is a year older than him, and the reason Kurt always draws at that time is because he's stuck in French 3 even though he's practically a native at the language. So while the teacher drones on in slower-than-normal French, Kurt lets his mind wonder and doodles on his skin.

 

Two weeks pass, and Blaine continues to grin every time he sees Kurt draw something on his skin. And when the Warblers get the day off to compete at their Sectionals, Blaine makes sure to keep an eye on the time. Kurt will be in French 3 at twelve thirty, and that's the time when Blaine will let himself shed his blazer and watch Kurt's design of the day. Or sometimes it's a flower of the day, or symbol of the day. Kurt keeps Blaine guessing, and it's honestly scary how quickly that part of the day has become his favorite.

 

"Blaine, roll your sleeve down! That's not proper Warbler uniform," Wes snaps at him. Blaine sighs, rolling the sleeves of his shirt down, accepting that he'll miss the artwork bloom across his skin.

 

"Sorry, Wes," Blaine responds, walking up next to him as they make their way through the crowded public school, searching around for the auditorium.

 

"Why are they having Sectionals during the day? Won't the students get mad that their auditorium is being taken?" Trent wonders, looking around at all the different students. Blaine watches as the Warbler's glance around the public school curiously, and rolls his eyes at the boys who obviously stare at the cheerleaders walking past.

 

"No clue. Now, it says that we have the first slot, and then it's a group called the Unitards, and lastly the host school, the New Directions. So let's get ready to blow this joint down!" Wes announces, making the Warblers cheer, drawing everybody's attention to us. Blaine blushes as they talk, obviously looking back at us. He thinks that they do stand out in their prep school uniforms agains the sea of varsity jackets and cheerleading skirts.

 

"Are you guys the Warblers? The auditorium is this way," Blaine looks up to see a boy in a wheelchair approaching them.

 

"Yeah, we are. Are you one of the New Directions?" Wes asks, looking down at the kid. He nods, pushing his glasses up his nose with one hand and holding out the other. Wes takes it and gives him a firm handshake.

 

"Yeah. I'm Artie. I'm supposed to escort you guys back to your 'dressing room'" Artie makes finger quotes around dressing room, "and give you directions to the auditorium from there," he continues. Wes nods, and everybody follows him and Artie as he expertly rolls through the crowded hallways, dodging book bags and people alike. Eventually, they learn why he air quoted dressing rooms, because it was just an empty classroom, and he sits outside the door.

 

"So the auditorium is that door down there. Just head backstage when you guys are ready. I think you guys start about one or so," Artie makes sure we don't have any more questions before rolling away and out of sight.

 

We run through our vocal warm ups and practice our number twice. And then once more because Wes insists on _"being absolutely perfect, guys! No exceptions, none!"_ And even though most of us groan and roll our eyes and say we can do this in our sleep by now Westley, we run through it all one more time. We then have to head towards the auditorium and take our places on stage if we want to perform on time.

 

As they are walking towards the stage, Blaine looks down and notices blue ink being written on the inside of his right wrist. _Add extra step with Tina._ His brow furrows at who Tina is and who this handwriting must belong to because Kurt usually writes on his left arm since he's right handed, and this is not Kurt's usual perfect, calligraphy worthy handwriting. But before Blaine can worry anymore about the strange note, they are reaching the stage and he has to focus on the competition.

 

It probably was one of their best performances, if Blaine's being honest. They kill _Teenage Dream_ together, and Blaine continues to ride the high of performing all the way back to their seats in time for the Unitards to finish performing. Blaine looks down at his right wrist, where the strange note continues to sit, still as mysterious as ever. The more Blaine looks at it, the more certain he is that this is not Kurt's handwriting. Even if he was for some strange reason writing with his left hand, the handwriting is too sloppy, too jagged to belong to Kurt's usual loopy, almost artistic letters.

 

Blaine looks up as the Unitards and hurry off the stage and the New Directions take it. He can barely make out the people moving through the darkness quickly, but the lights are soon focusing on one dark haired girl and a taller boy. They start singing a familiar Journey song that he knows, but the title of which he can't remember. They sing and dance around each other as the other members sing back up and dance.

 

Blaine looks at the members appreciatively, watching their dancing with the eye of a competitor, trying to see mistakes. And he has to admit, the Asian guy is a damn good dancer, so are the skinny, taller blonde one and the Latino girl. The black girl starts belting out some lyrics and Blaine immediately thinks, _damn_.

 

But when a new voice joins the mix, Blaine can't help but stop looking at him with a competitors eye and look at him with, well, interested. The boy with the chestnut, perfectly coiffed hair catches his attention way too easily, even at the slight distance he was away from the stage. Because of the distance, he can't make out too many details about him, but what Blaine can see he definitely appreciates. And his voice, damn his voice. It was higher than the normal range for guys his age, and as he finishes his part and goes back to dancing with a smaller Asian girl, Blaine's eyes follow him. They follow him throughout the rest of the number and even as they disappear off the stage, Blaine tries to follow him with his eyes. He disappears from sight and Blaine feels disappointed, wanting to have kept that boy in his eye line longer.

 

However, twenty minutes later when he's standing on the stage waiting for the judges to announce their decision, the boy isn't taking up the majority of Blaine's thoughts. He stands, outwardly looking calm and composed, while internally freaking out because god does he want to win. The judges walk out and announce third place is the Unitards and Blaine barely remembers to clap politely until they leave with their trophy. Now, it's just between them and the New Directions.

 

Blaine glances over at them, seeing the brown haired girl holding the hand of the taller, buffer boy she sand with tightly. Just behind them is the boy that Blaine can't stop thinking about. From this distance, his blue eyes look down at the floor nervously, and Blaine exhales in awe at the porcelain like skin he has. It wasn't just the lights seeming to wash out his skin tone, like Blaine had thought earlier.

 

"The winner is, the New Directions!" The judge announces, and Blaine looks down in disappointment as the New Directions go crazy. He looks up in time to see their teacher accept the trophy, and hug some of the students. Blaine turns around with the other Warblers and heads off stage, walking back to their empty classroom with heavy hearts. Wes tries to cheer them up, saying they performed the best they have and they shouldn't be disappointed, that the New Directions were very good and they should be proud of second place. But nobody really wants to hear that right now, and it's pretty much silent as they walk out. Except that Blaine collides into a solid body when he does.

 

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" The boy he bumped into says. Blaine looks up, his heart skipping a beat when he sees the boy is _the_ boy. The one from the New Directions.

 

"Hey, you're the lead singer from Dalton, right? You guys were really good. Your rendition of _Teenage Dream_ was probably better than the original," the boy says. Blaine blushes at the compliment.

 

"Nobody can be better than Katy Perry. But thank you for the compliment. You guys did really good," Blaine tells him. The boy laughs, lightheartedly and Blaine can't help but notice from this distance (really freaking close) they are a shade of blue green that enchants him even more.

 

"I might have to fight you on that. Lady Gaga is the actual queen and you can't deny it. Anyways, I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you," Blaine's heart stops. He looks up in wonder, wondering if this Kurt is the Kurt. Is Kurt a common name? He tries to glance at Kurt's right wrist, but it's turned away from him so he can't see if there is still blue ink thre. Because Blaine still has it on his wrist which means it's still on his soulmate's.

 

"I-I'm- it's," Blaine stammers, trying to get his own name to form from lips that seem too numb to want to speak. "I'm Blaine," he forces out, watching as Kurt's own eyes widen in recognition.

 

"Blaine? You-" Kurt seems just as speechless as him. Blaine rolls up his right sleeve, holding it up so that Kurt can see the letters written on it. Kurt gasps, practically ripping the sleeve covering his own as he holds up his own wrist, rubbing at the identical letters on his. Blaine watches as the ink smears first on Kurt's wrist, and then on his own.

 

"You, you're real," Kurt says in wonder, looking down at Blaine. Blaine smiles, looking up at his soulmate, his Kurt with happiness bursting in his heart.

 

"You're really good at drawing, just so you know," Blaine smiles, looking into the eyes of his soulmate, knwoing that he will continue looking into those eyes for the rest of his life.


End file.
